


When Secrets have Secrets

by ximeria



Series: 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) [41]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Genosha, Light Bondage, M/M, Secret Relationship, Uniforms, military state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arguments that take place in General Xavier's office when General Lehnsherr has a bad day are legendary. Quite frankly, no one really knows what's going on and if the two men have it their way, no one ever will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Secrets have Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope I've weeded out the mistakes in the story *laughs* - half of it was written on my mobile phone while sitting at the hair dresser's on Saturday morning. Hey, some read magazines, I write slash ;)

Erik kept his back straight as he walked down the hallway, watching minions scatter left and right. The heels of his boots rang out against the floor, ominous in the otherwise quiet building. Were he a different man, he may wonder what they were thinking of him, of his destination. Of the man he was meeting with. Of the loud, angry argument they thought was bound to happen.

As it were, he couldn't care less. Who they were, what they _thought_ they knew about him.

The door he came to a stop at had the familiar logo of the Secret Police of Genosha above the stencilled name of the occupant. Erik let himself through the door without a knock to warn the man inside. Not that he would ever need to.

"General Xavier," Erik greeted, voice devoid of emotions. 

"General Lehnsherr," replied the man behind the opulent old fashioned oak desk.

Erik moved to the centre of the room, coming to a stop. He kept his arms hanging loosely by his sides, and his gaze firmly fixed at a point above General Xavier's head, a metal picture frame serving as his sole point of focus.

Xavier slowly stood, hand going to his ever present cane, with its metal head shaped as a phoenix, the intricate patterns of its feathers long since worn smooth by everyday use. 

Erik had known this cane for years and had witnessed the smoothing of it himself. Xavier raised an eyebrow at him and Erik nodded, reaching out with his gift to turn the lock.

"Did they all see you on the way in?" Erik nodded. "If you could only hear their thoughts, General." Xavier sounded like he was listening to something far off. "If they only knew." 

They'd done this so often that Erik didn't even bother answering. He didn't need Xavier's mental powers to guess. The secret police had once again arrested one of Erik's people. And if it hadn't been a valid reason, Erik would have been angry. However, where he couldn't read someone's agenda, Xavier and his minions could.

The first time this had happened, Erik had been second in command to the very position he now held. He'd nearly torn the agency to pieces because they had arrested and incapacitated Shaw, Erik's mentor and father figure. 

He hadn't known about Sebastian's deceit. And while Erik had fought tooth and nail, in the process endangering his career, Xavier had happened to him.

A month later Erik had been promoted and he and Xavier had started down this road that neither of them could figure out how to leave. Not that they really wanted to. The alternative would be not seeing each other at all. Their positions of power meant their relationship could never be an official thing. However much it gave Erik a sour taste in the mouth having to hide. 

"Calm your mind, darling. You know the drill."

Erik took a deep breath, letting go of rank and interdepartmental politics.

"Welcome home, Erik," Charles said quietly, coming to a stop in front of him. "What do you need today?" 

Erik didn't answer, just let down his finely honed defenses. He'd felt antsy since they had dragged Wyngarde off the night before, and he'd spent half the night cleaning up the shit show that had followed. Going before the board to explain how one of his people could have been a traitor.

"I understand."

Erik undid his uniform jacket, and hung it over the back of a chair. He took his place again, reaching into the compartment in the ceiling to trigger the familiar mechanism. The manipulation allowed the manacles to drop down in front of him, suspended from the opening in the ceiling.

There was no prompting needed, not now. Erik watched quietly as Charles took off his own black uniform jacket, rolling up his sleeves to reveal nicely toned muscles. 

Erik slipped the manacles over his own wrists, taking care to mold the metal in a way that would leave no marks on his skin. 

Charles walked to stand behind him, leaving his cane leaning against the same chair that now held both their jackets. He touched the corner of Erik's mouth, but Erik shook his head. No gag. The office was completely soundproof and Erik wanted to be forced into keeping his control if he so chose. 

Knowing the signs even without touching Erik's mind, Charles let him hand slip down to caress the back of Erik's neck, making him shiver.

There were days where Erik found Charles' ability to read him even without his gift stifling, but today, with one of his men turned traitor, Erik needed it more than he could ever put into words.

And Charles knew him well enough not to ask a second time. He simply nudged Erik's feet further apart and waited for him to shift before he reached around Erik's hips to undo the fly of Erik's dark grey uniform trousers. 

A shiver of want ran through Erik, though it was only partly his own. This, more than anything, made him relax his tense shoulders, and let the chain above his head take more of his weight.

Charles had obviously been waiting for this sign of acquiescence. He leaned into Erik's back, one hand to steady himself on Erik's abdomen, the other he slipped inside Erik's trousers, hand warm, strong and callused against the heat of his erection.

Erik let out a deep breath, a sigh he hadn't known he'd been holding back. He could feel Charles breathing against the back of his neck. Felt the pressure of his chest with each breath drawn. Each drawn breath in turn, served as a tug on his consciousness, pulling him down, slowly, into Charles' mind. A, by now, familiar landscape. Like a cushion breaking a drifting fall into an eternally soothing environment.

Such a contrast as Charles closed his hand around Erik's cock, coaxing it fully erect. It felt like he was burning up and Charles' hand was at once soothing the fire, yet stoking Erik's arousal, causing it to burn higher, tearing through Erik like a force of nature.

Coming felt like being torn apart, like drifting into a timeless space, surrounded by Charles' mind, rocking him into a lightly drifting space. As he came to, Charles was still leaning against his back, but he'd wiped Erik's cock off and zipped him back up.

Erik disengaged the manacles, letting Charles guide them both onto the floor while he pushed the manacles and chain back into their compartment in the ceiling. He closed his eyes and let Charles hold him. Just for a little while.

"When do you have to leave?" Charles asked, his voice low, lips close to Erik's ear.

"Soon, but I can stay for a little while." Erik didn't expect a reply to this, the squeeze of Charles' arms around his shoulders were communication enough. It was never long enough, but they'd take what they could get.


End file.
